Hinges have been purpose designed for a variety of applications, with different configurations and corresponding tradeoffs addressing certain problems at the expense of others. Many hinges are freely rotatable, while others provide a means to secure the hinge in one or more positions. The present invention falls into the latter category, introducing a hinge which can rotatable couple two objects in a manner that allows for locking of the hinge in a user-selected configuration. The hinge described by the present invention describes a tool-free locking means, creating an efficient hinge mechanism suitable for use across a variety of fields.
The purpose of the hinge is to be portable and able to be broken down with one removable pin located at the pivot point. It also has the ability to lock a surface in a horizontal position using leverage and gravity to hold the surface in position. It further has the ability to disassembled or reassembled rapidly, with disassembly times of only a few seconds.